


Present Procrastination Isn't Always Bad

by Jarofsunshine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cashier Catra, F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarofsunshine/pseuds/Jarofsunshine
Summary: "Are you seriously working on Christmas?" Adora asked the pretty cashier, breaking the silence."You're the one here, aren't you?" the girl snarked back, a small scowl crossing her face. "Someone has to be working for all of the people who wait until the last minute for everything." Suddenly, Adora felt much worse about her last minute gift wrapping.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	1. Present Procrastination Isn't Always Bad

It was December 24. By this late in the holiday season, most people had all but finished preparing any decorations and presents needed for the next day. Most people would be putting the finishing touches on everything and preparing for the next day. Actually, considering that it was almost midnight, most people would be asleep, anticipating Christmas morning. Adora wasn’t like most people. With the rush of trying to finalize plans with friends and trying to keep up with school and working, Adora had managed to let wrapping the presents she had gotten for everyone slip her mind until just now, which put her in a bit of a tricky situation. Most stores would be closed by now, especially once she actually made it to the shopping center. She had to leave early the next morning to meet Glimmer for Christmas at her parents’ house, so there was no time to do it the next morning. She had briefly thought about just handing out the presents as they were, but the idea was quickly dismissed. That would make it look like she didn’t put a lot of effort into them, and Adora could not and would not stand for that. So she drove for a while, looking for the nearest open store, and eventually came across some small retail store standing alone with it’s brightly lit sign.

The inside was just as empty as the parking lot. As far as Adora could tell, she was the only one walking down the desolate aisles. For that reason, and because all of the Christmas stuff was still front and center, it was fairly easy for Adora to find what she needed. Humming along to the winter tunes playing faintly overhead, she grabbed a couple of things, and then a couple more just to be safe, and then proceeded to the checkout. There seemed to be only one person working at the time, a pretty brunette girl with yellow and blue eyes. The girl had been doing something on her phone, looking bored out of her mind and irritated, until she noticed Adora walking up to the register with her cart. She silently started scanning items, never once saying a word to or even looking at Adora.

"Are you seriously working on Christmas?" Adora asked the pretty cashier, breaking the silence.

"You're the one here, aren't you?" the girl snarked back, a small scowl crossing her face. "Someone has to be working for all of the people who wait until the last minute for everything." Suddenly, Adora felt much worse about her last minute gift wrapping.

"Right. Sorry." Adora shut up after that, a little embarrassed from the interaction. The cashier continued scanning items in silence.

"You sure you need this much wrapping paper?" she asked as she scanned what would be the fourth roll of wrapping paper that Adora had piled in her shopping cart.

"I don't know, honestly. I was kind of in a rush and just grabbed whatever I could." Adora rubbed the back of her neck nervously. It was just her luck that she would embarrass herself in front of an incredibly pretty woman upon her first impression. She probably looked like an idiot right now. “Actually, I don’t usually wrap things at all. I usually just use bags, but there weren’t any left.” Adora did try to wrap her gifts every year, but it never lasted long. Everything that she tried to wrap always ended up looking like someone had just bunched the colorful paper into a misshapen ball and then held it all together with some tape and a ribbon, which weren’t always reliable for structure.

"Duct tape?" she held up the thick, grey tape with a questioning look. "Please don't tell me you were going to wrap presents with duct tape."

"No, of course not!" Adora chuckled, her voice raising in pitch by a noticeable amount. The brunette raised an eyebrow at her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?" She asked playfully. Adora watched as she set the bulky roll of tape aside and moved on to the next item.

"Only all the time, by everyone I know," Adora laughed back.

"You should listen to them. I’ll throw in some regular tape I have up here." Adora smiled, glancing up at mismatched eyes and down to the floor as the girl finished bagging the items, throwing the mentioned tape that had been sitting next to her into one of the bags. "Do you need help taking these out?"

“I think I can manage it by myself,” Adora responded. It wasn’t really that much to carry out. Maybe a little bit of balance would be needed to keep from dropping a roll of wrapping paper, but Adora thought that she could handle it.

"I think you need help." Her statement, apart from being a little rude in Adora’s mind, sounded more like a demand. "Before you say anything else, look over there." The cashier nodded wordlessly over to an older lady that had just walked in. Adora could just tell by looking at her why the cashier would want to get away from her. The lady seemed extremely angry at everything around her and was already spewing out a steady stream of curses at an innocent shopping cart that had gotten stuck.

"Oh, okay. Gotcha. Yeah, I definitely can't take these three bags and four tubes out by myself,” Adora played along, understandingly.

"You know, you looked like you had a shoulder injury," the girl joked, taking a bag and a couple of tubes from Adora. The walk out to Adora’s car was short and quiet, much to Adora’s displeasure. She wished she could have more time with this girl, whoever she was, but she eventually resigned the idea after thinking of how much of a fool she must look like, buying wrapping paper in the dead of night on christmas morning. However, hope was revived when the girl turned to her after they had loaded everything up in the backseat. "I'm assuming you have plans for today, but how about New Years?" she inquired.

"I think my friend is having some party, but I don't think I'm going to go." Mermista had invited Adora to her big New Year’s eve party a while ago, but Adora had politely declined the offer. Adora always found herself floating around the social circle or hiding in the corner at Mermista’s parties. "Not really my scene, you know?"

"Well, it just so happens that I won't be working then," smirking lips said suggestively. The girl handed Adora a slip of paper with black ink scribbled on it. "Here's my number if you wanna count the seconds until midnight with me. Maybe we can share a little kiss when the clock strikes midnight, if you’re lucky." With that last implication, the pretty cashier left Adora, walking back towards the fluorescently lit store entrance. Adora stared after her, a little dumbstruck, until she realized an important detail that hadn’t been mentioned.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name!" She shouted after the girl.

"I didn't throw it,” she shouted back. Adora frowned, fearing that she may have overstepped or been too bold. "It's Catra."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Catra," Adora said, relieved that she hadn't messed it up yet.

"You too, princess," Catra said back, giving her a teasing bow.

"Oh, it's Adora," Adora chuckled.

"I dunno. I feel like princess suits you better." Adora would have said something back to that if she wasn't so distracted by the look Catra gave her before she continued walking away. “Merry Christmas, Adora," she yelled behind her, waving one last time.

“Merry Christmas, Catra," Adora shouted back with a smile that made her cheeks hurt.

She still didn't have much luck wrapping her gifts. They all ended up looking like an elf coughed up a hairball with candy cane pattering, but at least they got wrapped. Besides, the trip was definitely worth it. Adora knew it was worth it when she took out that little piece of paper and was reminded of the pretty cashier lady, Catra.

"New Years Eve, huh?" Adora thought to herself.


	2. New years Date

New Years Eve was often spent by most people at some big party, drinking until the countdown to midnight. Adora didn't really like those scenes. Luckily, she had other, much better plans for her New Years. Less than a week ago, Adora met an extremely attractive woman while trying to buy last minute gift wrapping supplies. She gave Adora her number in case she wanted to make plans for New Years, but Adora ended up texting her when she got home Christmas day.

Ever since then, the two of them had been texting each other almost everyday. It was kind of strange how well they clicked, as if they'd known each other for years. Conversations flowed so easily when Adora was talking to her. It was nice. What Adora was really looking forward to, though, was still New Years. Although they had been texting back and forth since Christmas, they hadn't actually seen each other at all. Adora once considered showing up at the store late again just to see Catra, but it never happened.

Finally, when New Years Eve came around, it happened. Catra sent Adora the address at about eight. Adora spent an embarrassingly long amount of time overthinking what to wear and what to say and what to do before she left. At last, she was in front of Catra's door, knocking on it.

"Hey, Adora," Catra said cooly when she answered the door.

"Hey! I, uh, brought some homemade goodies." Adora held up a small container of leftover sugar cookies that Madame Razz had sent home with her after her visit the other day. "Okay, I didn't make them but they're still homemade!"

"Alright. Come on in." Catra led Adora inside, closing the door behind them.

"You have a nice place," Adora commented, looking around at the spacious space.

"Thanks," Catra said, sauntering over to the couch. Adora watched her flop down onto the cushions. The slender girl stretched her arms, letting them fall back down afterwards into a relaxed position. "Are you just going to keep staring or are you going to sit down?"

"Right!" Adora blinked, snapping back to reality and eagerly joining her on the couch. Probably too eager in hindsight.

"You're more of a dork than I imagined," Catra snorted.

"You imagined me?" Adora asked playfully yet adoringly, raising her eyebrows at Catra. Catra rolled her eyes and scoffed at the implication.

"Don't make a big deal out of it," she brushed it off. "I'm sure you had this idea in your head of what I would be like."

"Amazing." Catra, not expecting that answer, became flush in her cheeks. Adora grinned triumphantly.

"S— Shut up!" Catra squealed, covering up her face. "I'm going to grab a drink. You want one?'

"Nah. I don't drink," Adora told her.

"You don't?" Catra pondered. Adora laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, no. I cannot handle my alcohol. Like, at all." Catra gave her a questioning look. "The last time I drank, I woke up in a ball pit at some kid's play place with 'eternia' written in permanent marker on my forehead," Adora explained.

"Good to know." Catra made her way into the kitchen, her shoes clicking across the floor.. She returned a minute later with a glass of a bubbling beverage and another glass of a plain liquid. "A water for the lightweight?" She sat down and offered up the plain glass of water to Adora.

"Thank you," Adora said, taking the glass from her hand gratefully. "So, what do you like to do?" Catra shrugged.

"I don't really do much," she answered. "I'm actually taking classes online, so between that and work I'm usually fairly busy. Other than that, I either binge watch something or hang out with my roommate."

"You have a roommate?" Adora asked, looking around as if her roommate would be hiding out somewhere spying on them. Catra snorted again.

"Yeah, but she's out of town at her moms' house until next week." Adora stopped looking around after Catra said that. Catra picked up her drink. "What about you? I still don't even know what you do for work."

"I'm actually a personal trainer," Adora informed her, flexing her muscles to show off.

"Huh, someone who's cute and has big muscles. Not bad." Catra smirked at Adora, the same smirk she had given her in the parking lot that early Christmas morning, and Adora felt her heart leap out of her chest.

"You're really pretty," Adora blurted out, regretting it the moment she heard herself.

"Thanks. You're not so horrible looking yourself," Catra chuckled giving her a smug look.

"I— Uh—" Adora stammered, her cheeks flush from embarrassment.

"No offence, but you need to improve on your flirting," Catra chortled at the blonde's embarrassment. "It's kind of cute actually."

"Really?" Adora asked.

"Yes, but don't go getting a big head about it." Catra lightly nudged at the blushing blonde playfully. Adora couldn't help the smile that came across her face or the giggle that came from her chest. "Just so you know, I think you're pretty too," Catra whispered into Adora's ear, making the other girl turn bright red, much, much more red than she had been before.

"Wow. I— You—"

"Cat got your tongue?" Catra teased. Adora shook her head and regained her composure.

"Not yet, but it's almost midnight," she said back slyly. Catra almost spit out her drink.

"Now, that was smooth," she said after clearing her throat and narrowly avoiding choking. "Are you ready to bring in the new year?"

"Absolutely," Adora answered. With midnight only seconds away, the two of them leaned closer to each other.

Five.

They shifted closer to each other, their bodies now touching. It's like they were being drawn together like magnets.

Four.

Heartbeats sped up significantly. They were so close, close enough to feel each other's delicate breath.

Three.

Catra lifted one of her hands up and placed it on Adora's shoulder. The other hand made its way to Adora's cheek, bringing a whole new level of closeness and warmth with it.

Two.

Adora les Catra's actions guide her as she raised her own hands, gently caressing Catra's cheek with one and letting the other land on the curve of her neck.

One.

Fireworks responded as they finally collided. It was magical. The kiss was even more perfect than either of them could have ever imagined. It was like something from one of those cheesy cliche movies, but it was absolutely amazing. All at once, everything was coming together in one perfect, searing kiss.

"Wow," Adora breathed out against Catra's soft lips.

"Don't ruin it," Catra mummered back, tugging Adora forward again for a second kiss. When that one was over with, they just went back for another, and another, and another. Adora couldn't help but to think that there was no better way to bring in a new year. And to think it all happened because Adora procrastinated her gift wrapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the second part! I spent my Christmas working on this because I was sad and needed some escapism. (This is actually what I wish I could do with my girlfriend for New Years but can't.) Thank you so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos and such! Hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at, like, 1 AM a week ago and I finally finished writing it today. I may or may not write a second part for New Years depending on if I have the time. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
